


Sunset

by q0428



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 17:12:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/q0428/pseuds/q0428
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sound of sunset- The song Makoto love the most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunset

Sound of sunset-It's the song Makoto love. 

"Huh? You're playing that song?" The one who sat beside him asked.   
"Yeah, since it's comfortable."  
Smile. Makoto smiled, as usual, with his eyes closed, with that calming laughter of his.   
"Makoto." I call out.  
"Hm?" Makoto turned his head to me, eyes that are showing anticipation are looking right into my eyes. 

I didn't need to say it out, I didn't need to open mouth,   
All I need, is just looking at him.   
Everything was proved right the moment his eyes widen in surprise.   
I smiled, then I notice the sun had starting to set.   
"It's beautiful," Makoto praised, "As always."  
"Yeah." 

In the calm weather, with only the two of us, time seemed to have stopped. 

"Thank you for being here with me, Makoto. I love you."


End file.
